


I love my werewolf boyfriend - 2P!Werewolf!Canada X Reader

by Animekath



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: 2p werewolf canada - Freeform, F/M, Lemon, Smut, i regreat nothing, very weird sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2320022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animekath/pseuds/Animekath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allan asks you both have you ever done it with Matt being in his wolf form~</p>
<p>You have not--</p>
<p>Until now~</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love my werewolf boyfriend - 2P!Werewolf!Canada X Reader

**Author's Note:**

> ((Warning: sex, Swearing, spelling and grammar~ aaaand a werewolf doing it with you…hey-don’t look at me like that~ *pouts* =3=))

You hummed as you walked down the path, which was through the forest. you were also wearing a red hoodie. you thought it might be funny to your boyfriend. oh yes! you have a boyfriend and he was the most sexist guy ever. He was a strong Canadian who lived in the woods on his own and mostly just did his own business.

 

how did you meet?

well it is a long story, but oh well! You were in the forest on the full moon and some wolves attacked you, until he come running in to save you. how did he fight them off? well that was his big secret. he was a werewolf. a surprise, I know. it did scare you at first, since he was bloody huge and had blood all over him, but you passed out when the wolves attacked. you woke up to his cabin and he helped you heal up. You got to know him more and when you healed, and went back home…you kept seeing him. it was a many months before you got a crush on the hairy beast and soon told him your feelings, but he also felt a fuzzy feeling to you as well. it’s been many months since you guys were dating and god, you just loved everything about him!

You put down your hoodie and smiled, seeing his beautiful cabin. “Matt?” you called out and walked to his house, opening the door, since he knew you were coming. “I got you some pie~” you grinned and placed the basket on the table, then looked around. you loved his home, it was so calm and was carved by himself.

"What you doing?" You lightly jumped at the deep voice and turned, to see your boyfriend. he was much bigger then you and well-More hairier. he had the loose plat and wearing his checkered shirt, which was slightly unbuttoned.

"Being red riding hood~!" you gave him a cheeky grin. "I think this riding hood needs to be punished by the big bad wolf~" Matt softly chuckled and smiled, then hugged you close. you closed your eyes and smiled, breathing in his sweet maple smell. "I missed you.."

"I missed you too.." Matt said softly and embraced your small body, lightly picking you up. "But I have some bad news.." you looked up at him and frowned, a bit worried. "My brother is coming round~" he said and groaned. he loved his brother, but he was a huge pain in the ass. you having really met him yet, since Matt liked you not to meet him.

"is that why you wanted me late?" he nods slightly, but then you smiled. "It’s okay, I can handle him!" Matt looked at you a bit unsure but nods slightly. he pulled away and walked past you.

You did wonder what his brother would be like.

~~~

Later you heard something outside, that you looked through the window and saw a truck. the guy came out and did look a bit like Matt, but which a flick, dark red hair and pretty tanned. “Brotheeer!” Allan smirked and tapped his brothers shoulder, who just said hello back. “Naww~ why so grumpy~?” he chuckled and put his shades up. he then looked at the door and saw you there. “Oh wow~” he walked up to you, Matt watching him and growled. “You must be __________, my brothers girl~?”

"Yeah.." you then gave him a smile. "You must be his brother, Allan~" you put out a hand for a shake. Allan took your hand and kissed it, winking at you. Matt walked by and huffed. he didn’t want Allan to be all over his girl, ___________ was his. he didn’t mind you being round other guys, but his brother, he was keeping an eye on him.

~~~

Allan talked to you for awhile. you were interested in Matt’s family, since you never really saw any of them. “Allan, are you a werewolf too”? you asked, your fingers round your hot drink.

"Oh yeah! our whole family can change into werewolves!" Allan’s eyes turned bright red but when he blinked, they changed back dark red. he sipped his drink and sighed softly. "when Matt told us you knew our secret, we were a bit unsure about you. but now, we don’t mind you, since Matt won’t stop talking about you.." You blushed and then smiled at Matt, who softly smiled back and he sipped his drink. "So…have you ever had sex, with Matt as a wolf?"

Matt spat out his drink and stared at him. “Don’t answer that…” he said to you and growled at his brother.

"Whaaat?" Allan pouted. "It feels so fucking good. That hairy body on top of you, as you’re on your hands and knees while getti-Ow-!" Matt hit him over his head. "Chill bro, I’m just teasing~!" he huffed.

"We..urm..haven’t done that.." you said and softly blushed, that Matt sighed. You and Matt have done it, but not in his wolf form. but now you were interested and Allan knew it, that he chuckled.

Matt then looked at Allan. “Oh boy, look at the time~ it’s time for you to go~” Allan pouted. Later on, Allan left and Matt came back in. “sorry about him, he’s just a horny wolf..” he rubbed the back of his neck.

"It’s okay, I’m happy to meet him~" he gave him a smile. "I want to meet your other family members~" You then hugged him and pecked his lips. "Hey, Matt….can we..try that..someday?" he blinked dull at you like ‘really?’ "I-I mean..We don’t have to..!"

Matt sighed. “_________, I don’t mind…I just..” he looked down and frowned. “I don’t want to hurt you…Not again..” oh yes, you did remember that. You two were having sex and really got into it. Matt held you down and went harder, that it started to hurt and you saw he was slowly changing. you started to cry from pain and Matt stopped when he realized, then embraced your body as you cried. you were left with bruises and claw marks on you for a pretty long time. but you still loved him. he was your wolf. “What if it happens again..?” he said worried.

You reached up and cupped his cheek, looking into his dark purple eyes. “It’s okay, Matt..it won’t happen again. besides, we were still new at this relationship and didn’t know own our measures…I will always love you, Matt…through thick and thin..” you said softly. Matt looked down at you and frowned, holding you closer.

~~~some sexy werewolf sex!?~~~

You put on your Pj’s and sat on your bed, sighing softly. Matt went out for awhile, wanting to be alone. You didn’t mind, since he did this at times. you later went to sleep and it was now 2am, and still no Matt asleep next to you. You jumped up when you heard howling. “M-Matt..?” you said half asleep and rubbed your eyes. you then got out of bed and went outside, loving the river sparkle when the moon light hit it perfectly.

You looked around and frowned. “Matt?” you called out a bit louder and was starting to get a bit worried. You then heard a growl that you froze and saw bright purple eyes looking at you. Matt then jumped and pinned your body down. he was in his wolf form and still had his checkered shirt on. (don’t ask why it got bigger—derp) “M-Matt!?” you said surprised and looked up at him. was he going to hurt yo-wait-Of course not, he was your wolf-He would never hurt you!

He sniffed you and you moved your head to the side, breathing slowly. your heart was racing, as his wet nose lightly touched your neck. He then lightly rubbed against you and growled, that you blinked. ‘was he…humping you?’ You thought to yourself and looked down. you then gasped and felt your cheeks burn, seeing his throbbing cock. It slowly came out when he started to get hard and twitched, as he rubbed against you more. you were getting wet from this-fuck! he was a bit larger then his human form and his cock was deep pinkish red. oh god, oh god!

His human paw then ripped off your clothing, now left in your panties. (I don’t like saying panties—derp) you blushed and breathed a bit faster. as his cock was between your legs, you closed them so his cock rubbed between your legs. he growled and moved his hips a bit faster as he held you down. oh fuck, this was hot! your boyfriend was in his werewolf form and rubbing his throbbing cock between your—now wet legs. He then started to drip, making his cock more slippery. he moved his hips a bit faster and growled deeper. wait-was he going to cum!? “M-Matt-?” you swollowed and looked down. He bucked one last time and came, getting all over your naked body. “Ah-!” you blushed and closed your eyes. you felt his hot cum, on your legs, stomach, breasts and a bit on your cheek. Matt panted and moved away, looking down at you.

his ears then went back, feeling a bit ashamed. ‘did she like it? fuck, I should of asked first!’ he thought to himself. he always asked before he did anything with you. He then blinked, as you wiped some cum off and licked it off your fingers. “Naughty wolf..” she said and looked up at him, giving him a smile. ‘she liked it?’ his tail wagged, that she softly giggled. he moved his head down and started to lick his cum off you, that you softly moaned and closed your eyes. he didn’t mind licking his own cum, he licked worse…don’t ask what.

He ripped off your panties and spat them out, then looked at your naked body. he then started to lick your pussy, that you softly whimper and closed your eyes. his tongue was a bit rough but it still felt so good. “Mmm..M-Matt..” she muttered and bucked into his face. oh god, you felt his tongue sliding inside of you. “A-Ah—” you bit your lip and lightly gripped his hair , wanting to grab his ears but you knew they would hurt. You moaned louder, as you felt his tongue going deeper and faster. “O-Oh god..!”

Matt’s tail wagged, happy you were enjoying it. he softly growled and soon pulling his tongue out, seeing you in a panting mess. so bloody hot. he then started to rub his cock against you. he looked at you, his ear twitched. “Y..You can go in…just go slow..” you said softly. Matt nods and put the tip inside of you. “Mmm..” You then softly moaned when he entered all the way in. “M-Matt-“

Matt softly growled and felt you tighten up, that his cock throbbed more. “Mmm..” he looked down at you and you gave him a slight nod, when time went by. it didn’t really hurt. Matt started to move his hips slowly for you, as you softly whimpered and closed your eyes. “Matt..” you lightly gripped onto his fur, feeling him move. he was so big inside of you, you moaned every time he moved inside of you.

Matt’s eyes were on you all the way, looking at your sweaty body and your cute face moaning his name. it made his throbbing cock twitch inside of you. He softly growled and bucked a bit faster, that you moaned louder. “A-Ah-Matt..! F-Fuck..Please..” you whimpered and begged under him, as you bucked your hips against him. he growled again and dug his claws to the ground.

Matt pulled out that you whined but he turned your body, so you were on your hands and knees. his body slightly went over you and entered again, now slapping against you. “M-Matt-! You feel S-So good..!” you moaned louder and blushed, your hands going over his paws to hold onto something as his fat cock rammed into you.

Your legs started to shake as you cried out his name, feeling your juices going down your legs. “I-I love you, M-Maatt!” You cried out and panted, feeling your chest getting heavy. You were in heaven. You felt his cock hitting your core and his hot breath against your neck, as he licked your neck and back here and there. you started to see spots, that you gripped his fur more and heard him lightly growled behind you. You knew he loved it. You bucked and moved back, when he thrusted up. “Ahhh!!” you slightly bounced on his throbbing hot cock, that it was driving you crazy. “F-Fuck me, Fuck me!!”

Your breasts bounced every time he thrusted inside of your tight walls. Matt then lightly bit your shoulder to leave a mark. ‘You are mine and always will be, ___________. I won’t let any person touch you the way I do..! I love you, I love you so much…! I want to marry you later and have fucking wolf babies with you-Ngh..’ he softly growled, as he thrusted harder and you cried. seemed to hit your sweet spot. ‘Cum for me, __________. I’m going to fill you with my hot cum-AH-fuck-!’ he growled and fucked the living shit out of you.

"M-Matt!!! Matt!! M-MATT!! I’m C-Cumming! i’m cumming!!" you cried. your walls tighten round him and slightly squirted your juices, as he throbbed more inside of you. you felt like you were going to pass out.

"M-MATT!!!"

"Hooowwwwwl!!"

~~~

 

Allan came round a few days later, to give some supplies for Matt. “Thanks, bro..” Matt picked up the large wooden box and walked inside.

 

You walked up to Allan and greeted him with a smile. “Hey, babe~” he chuckled and grinned, putting his hand in his pocket and tapped your shoulder but you twitched. “Oh-did you hurt yourself??”

 

"In a good way.." You said and grinned, then hugged him close. "Thank you for the idea.." You whispered and kissed his cheek, then walked inside. Allan then had a huge smirk on his face and chuckled. yep! he was a helpful brother! "You want some pancakes, Allan?"

 

"Fuck yeah!"

 

 

The End! c:

**Author's Note:**

> ((hope you liked it~ c:))


End file.
